You are my life
by glitterydancer
Summary: A sweet jandy story that has a little bit of romance. AN: If you like this story then review please because I have more chapters. a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

"Josh, we need to talk" I said after he had opened the door. "About what?" he asked stepping back to let me in.  
we waked into the living room. He offered me a seat on the couch. I shook my head no.  
He stood beside me and waited for me to speak. "I need to say that," I began "I don't think we should see each other anymore" I let out a breath.  
"Is it something I did? Are you mad at me? I mean," Josh rambled. I cut him off.  
"Josh it's not your fault," I tried to not throw up. I did not want to let him go.  
"I can't see you because I started chemo"  
"but Andy, I told you that I want to be there for you and you said you wanted me there" His voice was getting louder now.  
"No!" I sobbed. "My head hurts constantly, I throw up every time I get another round and you can be having a life" I was now wiping my tears faster  
"you could be out with someone else instead of holding my hair back in a bathroom" He looked at me in a way that wrenched my stomach.  
His eyes were full of hurt and concern. I did not feel well anymore. I tuned out every noise around me.  
I felt my legs go weak and I wrapped my arms around my stomach to keep from throwing up.  
My head was pounding and the silent tears trailing down my cheeks spilled faster now. I let out a sob and collapsed to the floor.  
Josh wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the floor. I refused his help. "No Josh!" I screamed. I pounded my fists on his chest and continued sobbing.  
"Stop it!" I yelled. "Why won't you let me help you?" he asked looking at me as I continued hitting him.  
"Because you could have a life," I sobbed. He whispered to me "it's ok Andy. I am here and I won't leave. I love you".  
"How can I believe you?" I cried. "Because Andy. You are my life. Please trust me." He said it with a look on his face and I knew he meant it.  
I fell back helplessly into his arms and he carried me to the couch. He sat down slowly pulling me onto his lap.  
I continued pounding my fists on his chest and he suddenly grabbed my wrists. I sobbed and sank back into his embrace.  
He wrapped his arms around my shaking body and rocked me back and forth. He pushed the hair away from my face and kissed my cheek.  
We sat there for about half an hour just crying. My cheeks felt wet and my heart heavy but as I sat there in his lap, I felt like there was no cancer.  
Soon there were no tears left to cry. I sighed. "Shh" he soothed. I smiled as he rocked me back and forth. "I love you" I whispered. "I love you too" he said quietly.  
He always knew just the right thing to do and say to me. I slowly closed my eyes and he did the same. Soon I was in a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew I was being needy, but as I lay on the bathroom floor the next morning, all I wanted was for josh to come in and wrap his strong arms around me and whisper into my hair that everything was going to be ok.  
As if by magic, Josh appeared at my bathroom door holding flowers. I smiled up at him before turning back around to throw up.  
He set the flowers down on my bedside table and rushed to my side. He sat behind me and spread his legs to wrap around mine.  
I pressed my back against his chest and sighed. Two seconds later, I jerked myself towards the toilet to throw up, but there was nothing left.  
I whimpered and laid back into his embrace. "Shh," he said rocking me back and forth "It's ok. Shh" he pushed the hair away from my eyes.  
"Josh?" I whimpered  
"yeah?" he asked softly.  
"Can you take me to my bed?" I asked closing my eyes.  
"Of course" he said. He gently pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around me.  
He put one arm underneath my legs and another around my back. He lifted me off the floor and I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
He carried me out of the bathroom and towards my room. He gently laid me on my bed. I turned on my side.  
He faced me and gently placed a kiss on the back of my hand before walking out my door. I thought he was leaving and I was disappointed.  
I thought he was staying all day but I guessed he had plans. I felt selfish for wanting him all to myself because he had other things to do.  
_God Andy! _I thought. _How insensitive can you be? _Then Josh walked thru the door with a wet cloth.  
I smiled and small tears formed in the corner of my eyes. He walked over and gently placed the cloth over my forehead and eyes.  
He lightly kissed my lips and walked around to the other side of the bed. He lay down facing my back and wrapped his arms around me.  
I sighed and wiggled up to his back. He took one arm from my side and he pushed the hair away from my neck.  
He kissed the back of my neck over and over and over. I giggled softly. I fell asleep almost immediately because I was so content.  
Josh was lying right beside me, his arms were wrapped around my stomach and I could still feel the sensation of his lips on the back of my neck.  
Everything was going to be ok.

AN: I know this was a short chapter but I have a longer one on the way. If you like the story then review and tell me if you want another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel someone touching my hair but I didn't want to open my eyes. That same person kissed my cheek.  
I slowly opened my eyes but no one was in front of me. Remembering Josh was lying right behind me, I turned over and faced him.  
"Hi" I said quietly  
"Hi" he smiled.  
"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.  
"A few hours" he said touching the side of my face.  
I leaned in and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.  
"Now what?" I asked searching his face.  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?" he scooted a little closer.  
"We could go downstairs and watch TV" I offered.  
"Ok. But don't make me watch the notebook of something emotional" he teased.  
"Right. And give you ideas? I don't think so!" I laughed. We both got up slowly and I waited for him to come around the other side of the bed.  
When he did, I grabbed his hand and we headed out the door. We went down the stairs and toward the living room.  
We sat on the couch together. He sat first and then I curled up against him.  
"You know," He said slyly "we could forget about TV and do something else that's fun" he grinned mischievously.  
"Forget it perv!" I smacked his arm.  
"Your loss" He shook his head. I rolled my eyes. I leaned forward to grab the remote off the coffee table.  
He tickled my exposed back as my shirt rode up a little. I yelped and sat back up. "Josh!" I grinned at him.  
"What?" he said innocently, fighting a smile.  
"You asked for it!" I exclaimed tickling his ribs. He laughed and tried to fight me back.  
We got tangled up and rolled off the couch, missing the coffee table. I was lying right on top of him.  
I searched his face while catching my breath. He looked deep in my eyes and I knew I just had to kiss him.  
So I did. I pressed my lips against his and he quickly reciprocated. I heard light footsteps but was too engrossed in Josh to stop.  
I heard the footsteps stop for a few seconds, then go towards the kitchen.  
_Good ol' mom _I thought. I knew that if I hadn't mentioned thousands of times how much Josh meant to me, she wouldn't have left us alone.  
I slowly pulled away from Josh and just looked at him. "Andy?" he asked.  
"Yeah?" I whispered.  
"You're squishing me" He joked. I scoffed.  
"I was thinking about taking you back up to my bedroom to have a little fun," I teased "but you blew it" I shrugged, getting up.  
He looked like I really had wounded him. His jaw dropped as he stood. "Can I earn it back?" he asked like a little boy.  
"Maybe" I shrugged again. "If you can beat me in G-Force then I'll consider it" I said. "You're on!" he exclaimed. We set up the game and both grabbed a controller. I sighed as the game loaded. After choosing our players, the real game was on. As we played, I noticed him trying really hard to beat me. I smiled as his player was shot and killed.  
"Ha!" I laughed victoriously.  
"I still have two lives left," he said as the game re-booted.  
"Both of which will be gone in seconds" I teased.  
"Not with my mad skills" He said killing my person.  
"Unfair!" I complained. "I was talking to you!" I smacked his arm.  
"All's fair in love and war" he said, never peeling his eyes from the screen. Again, he killed me when I wasn't looking.  
"Josh!" I said.  
"What?" he grinned obviously pleased. I shook my head. With one live left, I wondered about weather or not I should let him win.  
If he did win, there were some perks. If I didn't let him, well, that just wasn't an option. I turned a corner, knowing that he was feet away.  
He jumped out and killed my person. "Yes!" he shot his fists into the air. "Now," he said facing me. "Wasn't there something that we needed to do?" he grinned.  
"Maybe" I said. "You better be happy because this might never happen again" I said as he pulled me upstairs.  
"Oh trust me. It will" He said. When we got to my bedroom, he closed the door. He turned to face me and before I knew what was going on, his lips were moving down my neck.  
I gasped for breath as his mouth investigated every inch of exposed skin. He noticed my heart thumping against his own chest from the level of intimacy.  
He pulled my shirt down at the neckline and directed his tantalizing kisses. I tried to swat his hand away as he seduced me, but he was holding on so tight, that there was no way that I could move.  
My heart beat wildly. "Josh" I moaned. He didn't speak, because he was so focused on teasing me. "Josh" I moaned again. He stopped and focused on me.  
"What?" he asked. I glared at him. He knew perfectly well what. He smiled and knew that he had done something right. And he had. He really had.


	4. Chapter 4

"Andy

"Andy? Are you ready sweetie?" my mom called up the stairs. "Yeah. Just a second!" I called back. I knew that I was ready I was just waiting for Josh, who had promised to be here. I sighed and glanced over at the clock again. He was late. I decided he wasn't coming and headed downstairs. I walked over to my moms who were in the kitchen. "Are you ready?" my mom asked again. "I guess so" I said turning toward the front door. I trudged forward and grabbed the doorknob. When I swung open the front door, there sat josh. He was sitting on the first step, talking to himself. "Josh!" I exclaimed too happy to remember my moms. He stood up and turned around. "Hey" he said, face lighting up. I rushed towards him and planted my lips on his. "Ahem," My mom cleared her throat. I pulled away quickly. "Sorry" I said looking down. Josh grabbed my hand and we headed towards the car parked on the driveway. "You came" I said happily. "Of course! I wouldn't miss out on this for anything" He smiled. "You make it sound so fun" I said. We were just going to the doctor for a check up. To see what kind of treatments I still needed. Josh noticed that I was squeezing his hand tighter and tighter with every passing second. "Andy, babe, it's going be ok" He whispered in my ear. "Yeah, of course. I know that. But babe? Why did you call me babe?" I teased. He laughed. "Because I can't call you sexy in front of your moms" he whispered as we piled into the backseat. The entire way there, we were silent. I still was holding Josh's hand and I was leaning on his side. He stroked my hair over and over again. God, I love him. He kissed the top of my head before my moms pulled into a parking space. My moms got out first. I stayed in the car for a few more seconds. "It is going to be ok" He whispered. I nodded and we got out of the car. My moms stood there waiting for us. Josh held my hand and we headed inside. When we got to the doors, they opened automatically. We went inside and while my moms checked me in, Josh and I sat down in the waiting room. He squeezed my hand before letting go and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into his side. He lightly kissed my cheek before I rested my head on his shoulder. "Andy Jensen?" A nurse asked looking at her clipboard. "That's me" I said getting up. "Stay" I said pointing at Josh. He did. I followed the nurse down a long hallway and into a room with a bed covered in paper. I knew what to do and jumped up onto the bed. The paper made a crinkling noise as I sat on it. "The doctor will be here in a minute" The nurse said before leaving the room. I was pretty scared now that Josh was gone. But like he said, everything would be just fine.

I walked out of the hallway and into the waiting room smiling. I headed towards Josh and my moms who were still sitting in the waiting room. "Are you guys ready?" I asked when I reached them. "So? How did it go?" Josh asked standing. "You'll find out at home" I said. My moms on the other hand, talked to my doctor a little before we left. "Cheaters!" I said when they reached me. "Don't tell Josh ok?" I said. They nodded. The car ride home could not go fast enough. I wanted to tell Josh the news! The second we pulled into the driveway, Josh was out of the car. We both headed hand in hand into the house. We reached the stairs and I motioned for him to follow me to my bedroom. When we got there, I closed the door. "Josh, what I am about to tell is going to change your life" I said to build suspense. "The doctors said that I am cancer free!" I exclaimed. His jaw dropped as he hugged me tightly. "That's great Andy!" He said excitedly. He pulled away enough to kiss me. At first it was soft and sweet but turned passionate and hungry. He held the sides of my face and really kissed me. I pushed his shirt towards his head. He pulled it off and we continued. I ran my hands along his defined stomach as he kissed my neck. "Mmm" I hummed contently. This had been what I wanted all along. No holding back. No cancer, no worrying, just love.


	5. Chapter 5

"Your banana guava, hold the wheat grass" Josh placed the drink in front of me as I sat.

"You know, I was thinking about something else that I want" I said slyly reaching up for a kiss.

When we pulled away, He smiled. "I have to go help customers" He said.

"Fine," I sighed "I understand that they are more important than me," I said.

I grabbed my smoothie and headed to my favorite computer.

He stood there gaping for a second before going to help the customers.

I smiled, opened G-Force and began playing.

I waited for Josh to help all the customers, flip the open sign to closed, and count the money in the cash register.

When he finished, he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Hey babe" He said putting his hand over my hand on the mouse.

"Hey sexy thing" I tried to say nonchalantly. He grinned.

"Are you almost ready to go?" He asked, closing the G-Force window.

"I guess," I said. He grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair and helped me to put it on.

"Thank you," I smiled "But my arms aren't crotched on. I could have done it myself," I teased.

"I know" He wrapped his arm around my waist and stuck his hand in my back pocket.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" I asked as we walked out the door.

"What do you want to do?" he asked politely.

"Whoop your butt in G-Force," I offered.

"How about we go to my house and we can have dinner, play G-Force, and maybe have a little time to…"

He didn't finish because I climbed into his car before he could.

"Do what?" I asked even though I knew.

"Well, I thought that we could make out, but we could do that here too" he said grinning.

He leaned towards me but I pulled back.

Again he leaned forward but I went back and bumped into the door.

"Josh don't!" I giggle-warned.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips on mine.

He quickly slid onto my seat, pulling me on his lap.

He pried my lips open with his mouth but he got no farther than that because I pulled away.

"After dinner" I smiled. "If you're lucky"

he groaned. "Why not now?" he whined.

"Because you need a little suspense" I answered simply.

He rolled his eyes and put the key in the ignition.

He backed of the parking spot and drove to his house. I smiled. This was going to be a fun night.

AN: any ideas for the dinner? Review please!!


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello?" Josh called out as we entered his house. No one answered. "Hello?" He called again. We headed towards the kitchen and found a note on the counter. It said:

Josh, Kyle is on a date with Amanda, Lori went out with Hillary and your father and I went to that party that we told you about. There is leftover meatloaf in the fridge and you can invite Andy if you want. Have fun!

"We will" Josh said grinning at me.

I headed to the fridge and looked inside.

I found the meatloaf in a glass leftover container and pulled it out.

"This ok?" I asked closing the fridge.

"Yup" He nodded taking it from my hands.

I sat down on one of the stools as Josh put the dish in the microwave.

He pressed start and you could hear the microwave humming.

"So" Josh looked at me.

"So" I said.

"We are all alone" He grinned.

"Don't start that whole thing in the woods again" I whined. He laughed.

The microwave beeped and he turned around to pull the meatloaf out.

He grabbed two plates and forks and took everything to the table.

He set it all out and we both sat. He served me first.

"Why thank you kind sir" I teased.

"You are most welcome babe" He said throwing in his own word to the otherwise knightly saying.

He reached for his fork and began cutting the meat.

I picked mine up and then noticed how fast he was eating.

"Josh slow down. You are going to have a heart attack or something!" I screeched.

He wasn't really listening. He just kept shoveling in food.

"Josh!" I laughed. His plate was now empty so he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the kitchen.

"I haven't even eaten yet!" I argued as he yanked me up the stairs.

"You said after dinner" He swallowed his bite. "We could make out" He argued back.

"Yeah but that didn't mean that you should eat as fast as your body allows and then drag me into your bedroom"

I said as we entered his room. "Close the door" he instructed. I did as he said and when I turned around, his hands flung to the sides of my face.

His lips pressed against mine and his fingers ran through my hair.

He deepened the kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He moved his hands down my back and around my hips.

I tried to open his mouth and our tongues connected.

His hands were now a little lower than my back and I felt my mind go numb.

All I could think about was his tongue and hands.

I felt him moving toward the bed so I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He carried me to the bed. He gently set me on my back and then crawled on top of me.

He pulled back and moved to my neck. I gasped for breath as he found the sensitive spot under my ear.

"Josh" I panted.

"Yeah?" he asked before putting his attention back on my neck.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he stared deep in my eyes.

"Wait, are you just saying that cause we're making out in my room?" He asked eyeing me.

"No, I said it because I mean it" I answered smiling.

He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss.

We both looked at each other and grinned.

"Weren't we gonna play G-Force?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered getting up.

"Race you downstairs!" I exclaimed taking off.

"Hey!" he shouted chasing me.

AN: this was a hard chapter to write so it took me a little longer. Check for updates soon though!


	7. Chapter 7

Rated T for teen.

I ran down the stairs and toward the living room.

Josh caught up and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

I laughed as he pulled me close.

"You smell good" he whispered into my hair.

"Thank you" I said resting my arms over his.

I sighed contently.

"Weren't we going to play G-Force?" I asked.

I headed for the living room and he swatted my butt.

I giggled. He sat on the couch but didn't grab a controller.

"Are you scared I'm going to beat you?" I teased curling up on his side.

"No" He stroked my hair.

"Then what is it?"

"Wouldn't you rather watch TV or something?" he asked.

"No, not really" I answered.

"Seriously. What's wrong?" I questioned.

"It's nothing really" he said avoiding my eyes.

"Well," I placed my hand on his thigh and inched it up.

"I think that you're hiding something" my hand continued its journey.

"I was thinking about doing it with you!" he blurted.

My jaw dropped.

"No! Wait! I meant that I really love you and I was just thinking about it and if you don't want to then," He rambled.

I cut him off. "Josh it's ok. I want to, but I don't know if I'm ready yet" I glanced at him.

He sighed. "I don't think that I'm ready either" he decided.

" I mean, I have fantasized about doing it with you, but now that it's reality, I don't think I want to" He decided.

There was an awkward silence as we both thought about what just happened.

"Wow, who knew that my hand could make you talk?" I said trying to change the subject.

"What else are you hiding?" I asked scooting my hand even farther along his leg.

"Nothing" He said pushing my hand away.

"Right. And you expect me to believe this?" I shook my head.

"Seriously! I'm not hiding anything" He suppressed a smile.

I smirked at him.

"I think I know something that might change your mind" I said slyly.

I moved my hands up and began undoing the buttons on my shirt.

I saw him gulp and smiled to myself.

Once I undid all the buttons, I reached for his hands.

I scooted close to him and placed his hands on my bare stomach.

He looked down at his hands and gulped again.

I slowly moved his hands up and then let go of his hands and placed my mouth on his.

His hands ran across my ribs gently.

I slid onto his lap and the kiss heated.

His fingers were moving up and over the only fabric left on my otherwise exposed chest.

I detached my mouth from his.

"Josh, what if someone comes home?" my lips were centimeters away from his.

"I guess we better go back upstairs then" He said.

I giggled and he lifted me up like a baby and carried me up the stairs.

I kissed his neck over and over again until we reached his room.

When we got past the door, he set my feet on the ground. "Where were we?" I asked before kissing him again.

AN: What did you think? Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

His lips were now not the only things attacking my neck.

His teeth were nibbling on the same spot.

"Are you trying to give me a hickey?" I asked gasping.

"Maybe. Do you want me to give you one?" he pulled away for a split second to murmur that into my ear before returning to my neck.

"Mmm" was all that would come out.

His hands had slipped my shirt past my stomach and were now gliding carefully along my skin.

He had pulled me onto the bed and was lying on top of me.

Suddenly, Josh's bedroom door opened.

I pulled away and Josh looked at the door.

"Wow" Lori said grinning.

"Get out" Josh shouted at her before jumping off the bed to shut the door.

"I think I'll just go tell mom instead" she turned to walk away.

"No don't!" He followed her into the hall.

"I won't tell if you lend me that new green day cd of yours" she bargained.

"Fine!" he ran back into the room and snatched the cd off his desk.

"Here" he shoved it into her palm.

"Thank you" she said skipping off.

He rushed in the door of his room and looked at me.

I had pulled my bag over my head, slipped my shoes on and was waiting for him when he got in.

"You don't have to go" he pleaded looking at me.

"Well, I should go. My moms will be home soon" I walked toward him.

He made a pouty face and guarded the door.

"We can play G-Force" he offered.

"Josh, I really should go" I tried to get past him but he blocked me.

"Stay" he whispered.

His lips tenderly pressed on mine and he held the back of my head.

His fingers twirled my hair and his lips brought a force against mine that made my knees weak.

I pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" I asked slowly.

He smiled. "Ok" he kissed me again before we walked out the door hand in hand.

We walked down the stairs and before I went out the front door, he grabbed my arm and held me back.

He pulled me up against his body and crushed his lips on top of mine.

We stayed like that until we could no longer breath.

We pulled away and grinned at each other.

"I will drive you home" he offered pulling me by the waist out to the car.

He opened my door for me and I gently stepped inside.

He jogged around to the driver's side and climbed in.

He put his key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

A/N: Any ideas? I am sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter but I decided to take a break. Anyway, if you have ideas for the next chapter, please write them in the reviews!


End file.
